


Memory is Malleable (1)

by StarGamerxox



Series: The Mayrose Legacy [1]
Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Angst, I need a hug, Memory manipulation au, Multi, but not main stage, but still a bad guy, i wrote this at school half the time, many OCs - Freeform, memory au, michael is misunderstood, so it has soulmate au elements, sorry about this, yay...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Purple and BlueYellow and BlueFour angels who didn’t deserve what was coming for them. Purple forgot blue when blue fell away, a prince now blue is.Yellow was called dead by all angels, only purple saw him fall, blue believes he’s dead but they can still be friends.Life wasn’t always fair, especially when Michael had control of memories and had already gone a bit mad.Mayrose will forever wish she could have changed what happened





	1. Prologue

_ Honestly the pair was terrified. The two angels stood, clutching each other’s hands, as they awaited their answers. The smaller of the two, a cherub, was looking at their feet. The taller, an archangel, was unafraid of looking around.  _

_ “And you two are sure you wish to become soulmates? Your sure you wish to join the soulmate pact? To become blinded to each other? To become both cherub and archangel?” The voice was soft and kind, yet the cherub flinched closer to the archangel before letting out a small ‘yes’. _

_ “Then you may. Both archangel and cherub, you are now soulmates, part of a pact, a group.” The soft voice spoke. A loud cheer came from the crowd. The cheer came from a red haired archangel, who was considered a brother to the archangel standing up front (all archangels tended to choose at least one other they considered family), had his own soulmate standing next to him. His soulmate, a quiet blonde principality, put a hand on the loud archangels arm to quiet him. _

_ The cherub tightened their grip on the archangels hand as cheers arose from the crowds. The archangel was the second archangel to every join the soulmate pact. No one knew at the time but he wouldn’t even be remembered for joking the pact, only his red haired archangel brother. _

_ The archangel finally looked down at the cherub who was now his soulmate. He smiled and leaned forward a bit to lift their chin and cup their cheek. Bright blue met electric purple and two sets of lips split into grins. _

Warlock loved his nanny. It was no surprise to anyone. The boy also liked the gardener. They cared for him in a way he would later learn to be parental. His nanny would help him with his school work, helped him bathe, and would tuck him into bed with a story or song. The gardener, brother Francis, and Nanny Ashtoreth ate meals with him everyday and soon warlock started to refer them his parents in his head.

Ashtoreth and Francis announced their relationship to warlock within their first year with him. The young boy had thought the pair was already together and their confession was no surprise.

—————

Crowley loved being Ashtoreth. She loved raising Warlock. She especially loved being able to see Aziraphale daily although she would never let the angel know. 

“Nanny!” Warlock laughed and Crowley couldn’t help but smile as she lifted the boy into her arms and hugged him. She would never tell anyone but she saw the child as her own.

Telling Aziraphale how she felt was terrifying. Telling Warlock and his parents was a whole new level of fear. She expected what happened but she didn’t truly expect how happy Warlock was. The boy, six at the time, threw his arms around both Crowley and Aziraphale. The boys parents were angry. They almost fired the pair on the spot but, with much begging on warlocks part, they were allowed to stay. They agreed never to talk of what the half asleep Warlock had told them that night. Crowley never forgot the boys words, no matter how hard she tried. He had told them that they were better parents than his own. He called them mom and dad before falling asleep.

Crowley has spent a year with the boy. She didn’t think too far ahead but sadly she had a meeting with her true boss that day. Aziraphale had kissed her head and promised to watch Warlock in her stead as she shifted into her male form. Crowley, now he instead of she, sighed as he stepped into his precious 1926 Bently. He started the car with a bit of resentment before pulling out of his parking spot.

To Crowley, coming home after that terrible meeting, was an amazing thing. He shifted back into Ashtoreth the second she got back into the car and drove off. When she arrived home her eyes lit up as her gaze caught a small boy sitting on the steps, Aziraphale standing off to the side. She grinned softly and as soon as she parked, threw open her door. When her car door opened Warlock shot up and ran over to her, a giant grin on his face. She happily picked him up but quickly noticed the fact he had been playing in the dirt.

“Oh look at this… where you helping out Francis in the garden again?” She grinned and the boy giggled.

“We planted flowers!” And her heart melted again. Her eyes were soft as she looked up at Aziraphale. She couldn’t help but walk over and pull the gardener into a hug. For a while they were a small family. They all feared that their family would be broken apart but truly, with time, their small family would grow. 

Crowley lifted Warlock into the large white tub. She could hear Aziraphale cleaning up the boys room behind her as she let Warlock play in the tub for a moment. She reached out to grab the young boys shampoo when there was a loud crash from within Warlocks room and the nanny quickly rushed out to face the gardener who was holding a small basket. Aziraphale’s hand shook and he slowly handed Crowley a small paper note. 

_ Dear Aziraphale and Crowley _

_ This is part of my ‘ineffable plan’ as you call it. Do not worry and understand what ever happens is part of plan, something you are not to question. _

_ ~ You know who I am _

That’s when she heard a small cry. She pushed herself next to Aziraphale and peered into the basket. A small child, a baby, was red faced and sobbing. Crowley lowered a hand and slowly lifted the infant. She could see the mass of white blonde hair.

“Nanny?” Warlock called out and Crowley shifted her gaze to Aziraphale, terrified and unsure. The blonde took the baby and ushered his love to go back to the small boy. Crowley sighed and lowered herself down next to the tub and began to scrub shampoo into Warlocks hair.

Once the boy was clean Crowley reluctantly carried his ward into the boys room and Warlock let a quiet gasp at the small infant in Aziraphale’s arms. Crowley sat him down and the boy quickly rushed to the gardener's side to see the infant. He raised a small hand and ran a finger over the babies cheek. The girl giggled softly and grabbed onto his hair. He squealed happily and Crowley couldn’t help but smile.

“Nanny… is she your daughter? Kinda like my sister?” Warlock asked and Crowley looked at Aziraphale, who nodded, and smiled.

“Of course…”

The small family did in fact grow. They named the girl Nellie, a variety of Eleanor which meant ray of light, and they adored her. Warlocks parents never seemed to speak against the girls life at their manor. 

One day, exactly a year before the supposed apocalypse, Nellie suddenly disappeared. Soon after Crowley was fired and Aziraphale, where he stayed a bit longer, was later fired as well. Warlock could remember sobbing in a maids arms as both his nanny and his favorite gardener left his house. The pair was in tears too but knew they couldn’t push against the families rules.

Everything fell apart. Warlock wasn’t the anti-Christ. They lost the right boy. Crowley just dropped a lady off at her house after hitting her with his precious Bently. Oh how he missed his little girl and Warlock.


	2. 1; Star Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub meets our beautiful Nellie, but is it truly the first time they’ve met? Also soft Beelzebub.

Beelzebub knew they had a job. It had been given to them before they fell and when the four year old appeared in their office, they knew it was still their job. The girl seemed so familiar although they quickly shook off that thought.

“Whatzz your name?” They spoke, silently cursing their small lisp which caused buzzing. The girl didn’t mind the strange noise and that thought calmed them.

“Hello… I’m Nellie…” She was small but her voice was filled with power. She had yellowish brown eyes that sparked with excitement and long blonde hair that shone like the sun. They knew this girl wasn’t human and they quickly learned she was neither angel or demon. They got a sudden memory, they never questioned, that explained what she was.

The girl was half angel, half demon. They didn’t question how since their job came from the top. They didn’t question much anymore. 

Their eyes were shut, vivid memories of purple flashed in their mind, when they heard the first yells. They recognized the voices immediately as some of their demons. They hissed as they quickly heard the small cry of Nellie and they bolted out the door.

“Hey! You! Ztop!” They yelled and quickly all the demons in the hallway ran off. They hissed and looked down to see soft yellowish brown eyes staring up. They sighed and reached to pick up the teary eyed girl. As he did his memory flashed to similar eyes on an older girl. She had a flower crown and there was a name on the end of their tongue. 

Just as quickly as the memory appeared in their brain, did it disappear. They let out a quiet breath and carried the blonde into their office. They wanted to be mad at the girl or demons, but they couldn't seem to muster the emotions of anger. They understood either groups reasons. They just quietly sat down the girl and nursed the small cuts the group of demons caused.

“Would you juzt zhut up?” They groaned and Gabriel sputtered. The meetings the pair had began to run longer and longer as it grew closer to Armageddon. Beelzebub was so bored and they worried about the small girl in their care. They trusted Dagon only to a point; watching the girl was that edge and they worried about how trustworthy they were when it came to that task.

“That is quite rude.” Gabriel blubbered and they had to fight the urge to cover his mouth to shut him up. 

“I’m a demon. What do you think I’m going to do?” They hissed and Gabriel couldn’t help but frown. They held back a viable flinch at his frown and looked anywhere except at him.

“I have to go.” They muttered before dissolving into flies and disappearing. They tried not to think of the purple gaze as they left.

Dagon had done well. She hadn’t let the girl leave the lord of flies office but also had stayed in the office with her. Beelzebub was surprised but didn’t really expect anything else. Where they didn’t trust Dagon completely, the demon tried to hold what trust she had gained.

“You did great. Don’t expect me to zay anything elze.” They hissed as they walked to the small girl sitting in their office chair and lifted her up. The girl smiled and hugged them tightly.

“Thank you. Now I must get back to work. Armageddon starts in two months.” Dagon hummed and before Beelzebub could say more she was out the door. They sighed and looked down at the girl in their arms before letting out a quiet laugh. The child had fallen asleep.

“Bee!” Nellie called again tugging on their sleeve. They let out a grunt and turned to face her. She gave them a small grin and climbed into their lap.

“What izz it?” They asked and the girl hummed happily.

“Tell me a story!” She giggled and they couldn’t help but smile. The girl always asked for stories.

“Of courze.” They hummed adjusting the girl.

_ A cherub, originally just part of the choir, walked into the room where all other earth creates where. Their eyes were wide as they looked around and they couldn’t help but grin. Their blue eyes caught a small screen and they rushed to it. _

_ “Well, look at that. Earth's amazing.” They said happily as they leaned forward. The screen showed pictures of what had been created so far. There was a small grunt from behind and they turned, black hair swishing behind their back as they did. _

_ “Huh? Oh… I’m Bee’al. I just got moved onto this quarter. What’s your name?” They asked happily. The angel who had looked at them, an archangel at that, nodded before speaking. _

_ “My name is Gabriel.” He spoke and for the first time, blue met violet and both smiled at each other with happiness. _

_ “Nice to meet you Gabriel.” They hummed before just smiling softly. For a moment they both smiled at each other. They seemed to forget about everyone else. For that moment Bee’al felt whole, happy, everything they never felt working in the choir. _

_ “I’m head archangel of this quarter. We usually don’t see cherubs move here.” The taller of the two spoke to break the silence they had shared.  _

_ “Well I think we will work well together. Oh… yea. See they heard they needed more on the earth team and they could tell I was no longer content working their so they found a way to move me here.” They smiled and Gabriel bit back another smile.  _

“And that’z the end of my story today.” They hummed but when they glanced down, the girl was fast asleep on their chest.

“Heh… zleep well little one. Everything is gonna get hard for you… I just wish I could protect you from it…” they ran a hand through her long blonde hair and leaned forward. They did something most demons would be horrified to see. They kissed her head lightly and carried her over to the clean couch in their office. They laid her down and pulled a blanket around her.

“It startz soon.” They looked out their small window,and shivered. Despite popular belief, hell was not hot, not at all. Everything was cold, very cold.

“I know… do you think he will expect me?” Nellie spoke from their side, wrapped in the prince of hells only warm blanket.

“You are the unwritten part of the great plan. I expect the boy will expect you… you won’t leave with Hastur. You will know where to go when the time arrivezz. Don’t worry.” They wrapped an arm around the girl and sighed. It hurt to know she would leave but at the same time, she would be safer out of hell.

“I have to leave!” She appeared next to them, her voice panicked. They nodded and pulled her into a hug before teleporting her to the surface. After she was gone they turned to their ceiling, and for the first time in thousands of years, spoke without a single buzz.

“Why must you do this to her? To me? I fell to do this, That’s if I remember correctly. Please keep her safe. I know her parents, that angel and ra-Crowley, want to see her but please don't take her from me too. She’s my little sister and I can’t lose her too. You made the pact, the pact made me siblings in a way to archangels… I left that family behind and my relation to them was wiped from history… please don’t take the only family I have left… I just hope you, or someone who can relay the message, hears this… I still put my trust in you… I miss you God… mom…” they sighed and looked down at their hands before sighed and standing.

“Dagon! Rally the troops! The day we have been preparing for is upon us!” They yelled out opening their door.

“Please be safe you idiots.” They whispered, the message for Crowley, aziraphale, and Nellie. 


	3. (2) And the rest is history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple and blue, hearts dance on earth, hearts break in the sky

_ Purple watched as blue slept next to him. He ran a hand through the long black hair of his soulmate. He couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss the cherubs head. The smaller angel shifted in their sleep and cuddled closer to their loved one. The purple eyed archangel, Gabriel, smiled and leaned his chin on their head. Bee’al slept soundly. Gabriel chose not to sleep but Bee’al loved to. They mostly loved dreams and Gabriel loved watching them sleep because they always looked so content and happy with life in general. _

_ “Gabe…” Bee’al groaned and burrowed their face in their soulmate’s, who was currently tickling them, shoulder. Gabriel let out a quiet laugh. _

_ “Wake up love…” Gabe whispered and quickly looked down to see bright blue eyes. He leaned down and quickly kissed their nose which made the cherub whine. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Bee’al stared down at their newest creation, a small flower and grinned. They tugged at their new cardigan and raised a hand to their new choker. They smiled and their mind instantly flashed to the worry of if Gabriel would like to before they shook their head. _

_ “I should show him the flower…” they grinned and happily ran to where Gabriel was looking, their black hair, still down, flowing behind them. _

_ “Gabriel look!” They ran to him and raised the flower in their hands to show him the small white flowers in their hands. _

_ “Look it’s a flower!” The squealed before lowering their hands. Gabriel gestures to their new clothes and they tilt their head before they realized what he’s gesturing too. _

_ “Huh? I thought they suited me.” They hummed. They tugged on their jacket sleeve, “it’s just that,” and they raised a hand to their choker, “and this.” They smiled and he gave them a brisk nod. _

_ “Nothing much but.. but look! It’s a flower! Look!” They laughed and Gabriel grabbed the small flower with a soft smile. They grinned at him. _

_ “A daisy. That’s what it will be called,” he ran a hand over it before handing it back to Bee’al. _

_ “Keep this one with you. It won’t ever die.” He hummed and they gave him a big grin. They ran up and lightly pecked his cheek before realizing what happened. When they did they quickly ran off. _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

_ “Hey Bee…” Gabriel walked over to Bee’al who was currently singing to the flowers and insects they had made. When the noticed him they blushed and smiled. When they finished singing they turned to face him completely. _

_ “Yes Gabriel?” They hummed. _

_ “The soulmate pact… my brother Raphael joined as soon as it started…” he whispered, it took Bee’al a minute to remember that Gabriel is an archangel and some archangel’s considered others siblings. From what they could easily remember, Gabriel saw Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer as siblings. There were over 20 archangels but they tended to get close to three or four others. _

_ “What about it?” They whispered _

_ “I know how you feel Bee’al. You know i feel the same… right?” Gabriel asked. They nodded before looking up at Gabriel’s purple eyes. Blue met purple and the world disappeared around them again. _

_ “Yea… so?” They asked and Gabriel lowered his tall body to sit next to them. He allowed them to lean against him and close their eyes. _

_ “We could join the pact… I know it’s supposed to be rare or bad for archangels to join… but no one would stop us…” Gabriel looked down at them and resisted the urge to touch their long black hair which they recently started to tie up and to the side. Instead, he reached for the white bow in their hair and took it out of their hair. They let out a quiet whine and snatch it back, putting it back in their hair. _

_ “We could ... but you would be lowered to cherub standard just as I would rise to archangel…” they whispered and Gabriel quickly out a finger over their lips. _

_ “I don’t care… I’ll still be an archangel as well… Raphael’s soulmate is a principality. It’s lower than cherub and no one cares. You will become Raph’s sibling just as his soulmate, Aziraphale, became mine.” Gabriel pulled their hands into his. They blushed and looked away. _

_ The pair had been slowly being less and less conspicuous with the fact they like each other. Last time they spoke Bee’al ended up cuddling close to Gabriel while they hugged. They had kissed his cheek as he kissed their head. Their love was so obvious at this point. _

_ “And no one would hate me for this?” _

_ “I’ll make sure it never happens.” _

_ “Then… then let’s do it Gabriel. Let’s put in an application to join… I want to be your soulmate.” They grinned and Gabriel couldn’t help but let out an excited laugh and pick. The smaller angel up, twirling them around. Bee’al couldn’t help but laugh. _

_ “Your crazy.” They giggled and the archangel smiled brighter. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ They grinned at each other. It was official. The archangel Gabriel and the cherub Bee’al were soulmates. They were now both Archangels and cherubs. Their jobs where each other’s jobs. The archangels Gabriel saw as family where not Bee’al’s family. They were together forever. _

_ “GO GABE!” Raphael yelled from the crowd again, louder than his last cheer, and his soulmate quickly slapped his arm lightly to quiet him. Raphael’s yellow eyes softened seeing his love and sat back down, curling an arm around his shoulders. _

_ “Are you ready for the rest of eternity?” Gabriel asked and Bee’al answered by bringing their new soulmate into a kiss which the archangel happily returned. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ They huffed into their shared home and sat on the bed, playing with their daisy half heartedly. Gabriel noticed the upset actions and took a seat next to his love. _

_ “What’s wrong Bee?” He whispered and their eyes shot up. _

_ “Lucifer keeps rambling about all this. He’s saying that she’s making earth for an ulterior motive. He’s not telling the truth, is he Gabriel? Is she really lying to us?” They whispered and Gabriel quickly rushed forward, _

_ “Don’t think like that! Don’t go to Lucifer’s rants again! Don’t listen to him again! My brother is going to get everyone of his followers in trouble and I can’t bare it to be you. Don’t let any archangels see you at his speeches. Oh no… did anyone see you there.” He sounded so scared that Bee’al actually began to shiver and shake. His eyes softened when he noticed their fear and pulled them close. He pulled them to his chest and kissed their head. _

_ “Michael saw me Gabe… she looked straight at me and grinned…” They whispered and Gabriel tended up. _

_ “I won’t let anything happen to you Bee. I promise…” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ It only became worse. The openly avoided Lucifer and when he and his followers started to rebel they stayed in their house. They would spend hours reading or talking to their flowers while they waited for Gabriel to come home. When he did, he was in a panic. He was yelling about how they had to hide, they had to leave. He was so terrified. _

_ “Gabriel! Slow down, why must I hide?” They asked placing their hands on his shoulders. He let out a shaker breath before speaking. _

_ “They are searching for the traitors bee… searching…” He was panicked and his breath was hitching. _

_ “Their searching for the traitors?” The asked and the soon repeated everything he said in his panic, “they’re gonna cast them… out?” They grew nervous and their voice quieted, “Gabriel… what’s going on?” They asked and cupped his cheeks.  _

_ “Michael mentioned you watching… she somehow found out you questioned if Lucifer was telling the truth… she at least assumed and pushed it out of me… it’s my fault! I’m so so sorry Bee! I can save you though! We can run and hide on earth. We can be on earth like we promised we would while we were making it!” Gabriel was hurrying around their small house, blocking doors and windows. He was also roughly shoving things in bags. _

_ “Gabriel stop!” Their voice cracked and they reached out and took his arm, “if you continue they’ll cast you out too and I don’t want that.” They let out a quiet breath and Gabriel teared up, pulled them close to him and trying not to cry. _

_ “I’ll fall. I’ll fall if that means it will protect you.” They whispered and Gabriel let out a sob. _

_ “You can’t!” He sobbed. _

_ “Don’t worry about me.” They whispered. _

_ “But we were supposed to go to earth!” He sobbed. _

_ “Then we will. We will go to earth. We can meet there… you will see me again, I promise…” they whispered. They wanted to say more but there was a loud banging on the door. They let out a breath they didn’t even know they where holding and walked towards the blocked door, moving the items, and opening the door. _

_ Michael stood there, her eyes staring straight at them with an intense anger. They knew she had not been happy when her brother entered the soulmate pact with a cherub so it was no surprise that she would be the one to cause their fall. They let out a deep breath before speaking as they made sure not to cry. _

_ “Hello Michael.” They said calmly, staring her straight in the face. _

_ “Are you ready traitor?” She smeared. _

_ “Yes I’m ready.” They said ignoring the term she used for them, “will you at least tell me what I did?” They asked and when she stayed silent they sighed. “Of course you won’t…” they sighed. _

_ “Leave the house this instant traitor. “ she hissed but they kept a level head as they stepped out of the house, Gabriel following behind at a distance. _

_ “Will you leave Gabriel out of this? I don’t want him to watch.” They spoke and after a moment the angry angel responded. _

_ “Okay. You have a minute to give one last goodbye and then we are leaving.” She hissed. They nodded and turned to their soulmate. _

_ “Don’t speak Gabriel… please?” The whispered and when he nodded they smiled, “I do not fear falling. Don’t worry Gabriel. I’ll see you when we reach earth, right?” The asked and smiled when he nodded. _

_ “I’ll find you. Do not worry...my dear… I’ll be fine,” They whispered before Michael pulled them away. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see Gabriel struggling to follow. They smiled at the fact Michael kept her word about keeping him out of it. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “I hope you made your last goodbye left because he won’t remember you after this.” Michael hissed as she pushed them down. Instantly their eyes filled with fear and they fought to face her. _

_ “Explain yourself! What do you mean he’s not gonna remember me?” They yelled out fighting her grip. _

_ “Isn’t it obvious? I’m gonna wipe my brothers memory.” She smirked _

_ “Your gonna wipe his memory of me… you can’t! You just can’t!” They were sobbing as they struggled against her grip. _

_ “I can and I will cherub. Maybe if you learned your place we wouldn’t be here. Think of it as your real punishment. No one will ever even remember your soulmate ceremony once the pact is broken. I do hope you sign the agreement so I don’t have to make my brother fall after you.” Michael smirked and quickly pushed Bee’al off the edge. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Bee’al, now Beelzebub, could remember their fall. It seemed to go on for years. They remembered every memory they ever had with Gabriel and cling to it. They remembered signing the paper that ended the soulmate pact and seeing Gabriel sob at their sight. He stil, remembered them at the time although they knew he wouldn’t after that day. They remembered feeling the pain of the bond breaking. They even remember when Raphael fell and became Crowley. He was still their brother. They later learned that Michael had informed everyone Raphael had died. Only Gabriel knew the truth and he was forced into secrecy to avoid his or anyone else’s fall. Lucifer told Crowley he could never tell anyone he was Raphael. _

_ Sometimes Beelzebub wished aziraphale had lost his memory of Raphael but they still watched as Crowley would return from earth completely heartbroken as the angel spoke of his dead love. They always knew he was close with the angel although they faked cluelessness.  _

_ Their hardest memory to think about was the first time they saw Gabriel after his memory was wiped. Lucifer told them that he would kill them if they told Gabriel anything more than their name. Sadly Michael still heard the threat of Gabriel’s fall. The only thing they knew about heaven now is that Michael kept their folder and the folder about Gabriel and theirs bond in her desk. _

_ “Well hello Gabriel.” They spoke without thinking the first time they saw him. They had changed so much but the small daisy was still in their pocket. Their cardigan and bow sat hidden in their office and their hair was cut short, burned off during the fall. _

_ “Who are you?” Gabriel asked and they sighed. _

_ “No… you wouldn’t remember me would you? It’s just my luck really.” They sighed and gave him a weak attempt at a glare. _

_ “I’m Beelzebub. That’s all I can tell you.”  _

_ And the rest is history _


	4. (3) Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They told his love that he was dead... he’s not dead, but his love believes he is.

_ Aziraphale ran up behind the archangel and threw his arms around him. Raphael let out a laugh and turned to cup his soulmates cheeks. _

_ “Guess what!” Aziraphale said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. _

_ “What?” Raphael asked wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders and pulling the principality close to him. _

_ “Gabriel visited me during work today. He asked that cherub he’s been telling about to be his soulmate! They are putting in a request!” He cheered and Raphael couldn't help but grin. _

_ “So my brother wants to join the pact? That’s awesome.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Aziraphale watched in horror as Lucifer fell. Raphael was shaking and he could hear the redheads sobs. Raphael loved all his siblings. He and Lucifer where close. Gabriel and Lucifer where like older brothers to him, both very close. Technically Raphael was the last archangel so all his siblings were older. He didn’t see Michael as a sister really. He only had his two brothers, well, one now. _

_ “Luci…” He sobbed as he hid his face in Aziraphale’s shoulder. The blonde shook but kept a straight face. He just prayed no one else was taken. His prayers were empty. More and more fell. Even Bee’al fell. The soulmate pact broke but he stayed close to Raphael and the archangel to him. Gabriel still called Aziraphale his brother.  _

_ Truly whenever Gabriel called him that they thought back to Bee’al. Aziraphale and Raphael only got to stay acting as soulmates because they kept Bee’al and Gabriel’s old relationship a secret. It still hurt for Gabriel to call him brother. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “I’m sorry! Michael please!” Raphael tugged harshly at the hand pulling him down the hall. He could hear the fighting going on outside. The angels versus the fallen. They fought so much. As he struggled he caught a glance out the window at Bee’al who was subtly leading their solders away from Aziraphale who wielded a flaming sword.  _

_ Raphael smiled with tears in his eyes. His sibling, even after their fall, still protected his love like they promised. He was supposed to be fighting but Michael pulled him away and he knew what was going to happen. Michael had been angry at his questions.  _

_ “Raphael? Michael? Where did you go? We need you back on the battlefield!” Gabriel yelled and Raphael began to struggle again, struggle for his brother. By the time violet eyes met yellow Raphael already lost his extra two sets of wings. He could feel the fire burning his biggest set and it made him scream. _

_ “Raphael… Michael what are you doing?” Gabriel yelled out and ran to his brother. Before Michael could push him away he had wrapped his arms around the shaking angel and was hugging him as tight as he could. _

_ “Let him go.” Michael hissed and Gabriel tightened his grip. He knew his attempts would fail but he couldn’t bare the idea of losing his brother. _

_ “Please…” Raphael raised a shaking hand to ouch Gabriel’s arm and the brunette let out a small sob before letting go and watching in horror as his younger brother fell. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Shhh. I’m here.” Bee’al, now Beelzebub, hummed. Raphael, now Crawly, still struggled to call them by their new name.  _

_ “Crawly ... breath okay?” They whispered. They already knew their brother, who they still considered family, wouldn’t keep that name but it was what he had. _

_ “He… they told everyone I died! Zira thinks I, dead!” Crawly, later known as Crowley, sobbed into their shoulder. Their grip tightened on him and rocked them both back and forth slowly. Soon the ex-cherub began to sing quietly. Their singing lulled the ex-archangel to sleep and soon they fell into an uneasy sleep as well. _

  
  


Crowley woke up and sighed. All he could see was Gabriel’s face as he fell and it horrified him. He pulled his knees to his chest. He raised a small hand and pulled out the small crystal necklace his sibling had worn when they were still the angel called Bee’al.

“...” he didn’t say anything, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew he had things to do. The apocalypse was starting that day and demons were gonna be at his house later today if things went they way he expected.

“Let’s hope Zira listens… let’s hope we can make it to alpha centauri… I made it while I was still an angel. He should say yes…” he close his eyes.

“And then they can come after everything starts. Beelzebub should be there in time and we can get the folder from Michaels office… we can all be together again…” he curled up in his bed and leaned his head upon his knees.

“I just want to have my family again…”

He stared at the ring of Fire that was his creation. He let out a quiet curse and then Hastur was in his car. Could this day get any worse? He needed to get word to his sibling that he didn’t convince Aziraphale but instead, he got stuck with Hastur. When he started the car, drove through the fire, and watched Hastur burn; all he thought about was their plan that was going up in smoke.

~~~~

Nellie stared at the boy. Adam Young, the Antichrist. She sighed and began her walk to him. His eyes where a harsh red and when she got close they shot to her.

“You're finally here. What are you going by now?”

“I’m Nellie.” She said softly. She hissed as the snake burned into one cheek, the cross on the other. He stared at her and smirked.

“Are you ready to join me? To start this together?” He asked but instead of responding Nellie belt down to the three kids he had trapped.

“I spent a whole year down there. I never met your father but I met multiple princes.” She hummed and when dog climbed onto her lap she let out a quiet laugh.

“My brother always wanted a dog… why couldn’t you be him?” Her voice was harsh, cold, and empty.

“Ah yes, Warlock. See I don’t understand your attachment to him but don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t die during all of this. You can have your so called brother.” Adam was speaking coldly and it hurt her to hear.

The second Adam started screaming she covered her ears. Everything he saw in those moments she saw as well. They were connected in some twisted way and in this moment that connection knocked her out. 

When she awoke she seemed to be in some sort of cart behind Adam's bike. She didn’t move for a moment when she sensed death's presence. As soon as he left she escaped the small cart and ran to Adams side. She could feel her parents presence and she knew they noticed her but she made no advance to speak with them.

“So you choose?” She asks softly.

“It’s my home. I was raised on earth as a human. Maybe if I was raised as an angel or demon then I may have started it but… it’s my home just as it is yours.” He spoke quietly and she nodded. She watched as a book flew through the air and more words were spoken. Just as she was turning to her parents and going to speak lightning was heard and soon a familiar presence appeared.

She grinned and ran closer to her sibling as they glanced at Gabe. When they turned back and saw her the flashed an extremely small and quick smile. She nodded and stood for a moment. She watched as their hand flicked quietly towards her parents and she nodded once more.

Beelzebub was glad to see Nellie alive and well. They were also glad to see their brothers, even if Aziraphale believed they had dropped that title for him, fine but they knew if they just let them live their demons would be enraged.

“Crowley, the traitor.” They spoke as soon as Crowley spoke to them. They could feel Gabriel flinch next to them. They quickly remembered that he had watched Raphael fall and heard his brothers new name. They also remembered then that Gabriel had never seen Crowley face to face.

“Well that’s not a nice word.” The demon frowned.

“All the other words I have for you are worse. Where’zz.” They paused for a moment to collect themselves. They didn’t tend to buzz when they were on earth, “the boy?” They asked after a second. Crowley peered over his sunglasses and they sent him a quick glare when Gabriel flinched more. Crowley pointed at a curly haired boy.

Nellie ran in front of Adam as Gabriel and Beelzebub approached. Gabriel snarled quietly and soon she had been pulled away and to Aziraphale’s side. She wrapped her arms around him and watched their sibling and Gabriel argue with Adam before her parents walked over and she moved herself to Beelzebub’s side.

“Do you approve of his choice?” They asked her quietly and she nodded softly. They smiled and pulled her into a brisk hug.

“Then make sure it’s a good one. Best join your father now. There’s only so long my brother can look at me with an angry gaze.” They whispered and in a moment Nellie was hugging Crowley’s side.

Fate was happening. No one knew what her’s truly was, her purpose unknown yet she helped all those around her. 


	5. (4) Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three brothers,   
oldest brother, red, left first,  
Youngest brother, yellow, left next,  
Poor middle brother, purple, was left alone

_ “It’s madness!” Gabriel groaned and Raphael grinned at his brother. Lucifer sat next to him and just leaned against the youngest. _

_ “It’s just earth. How is building earth madness?” Lucifer purred knowing exactly where his brothers rant was going. Raphael couldn’t help but laugh quietly at his older brothers teasing and leaned closer to him. _

_ “It’s the cherub! They are just to perfect!” Gabriel groaned. It seemed almost ironic that at that moment Aziraphale opened the door to the meeting room. Raphael perked up and Lucifer stopped leaning on him so the youngest archangel ran to his soulmate and wrapped the blonde up in a hug. _

_ “How is that a bad thing? I’ve met them. Bee’al is actually quite sweet.” Aziraphale spoke as he leaned against his soulmate happily. _

_ “It’s just! Ahh! They kissed my cheek today! They are so sweet but the second after they did they left and I never got to say a thing! They made this amazing flower and uhg!” Gabriel whined and Lucifer burst out laughing. _

_ “Looks like Gabe’s in love~” he teased and violet eyes shut quickly. He covered his crazy red cheeks.  _

_ “If you like them this much, why don’t you tell them. Why don’t you ask about joining the soulmate pact?” Raphael asked resting his chin on Aziraphale’s head. _

_ "Because, where you had an easy time with your soulmate does not mean i will brother. Don't forget the original ridicule you got. If you weren't the youngest of us all you and Aziraphale would face a whole lot more problems. We already heard Michael's opinion on archangels joining. She still thinks the pact is worthless and thats a reason she looks down on you. She is my sister… she would be enraged if i joined. I don't want to put Bee'al through that. Im a higher up even in archangels. I'm supposed to be an example." Gabriel said stiffly. _

_ "So what? Michael has had a stick up her rear since they day she was created. You don't have to follow the rules. Joining the pact shouldn't be bad for archangels." Lucifer hissed and Gabriel sighed. _

_ "And who knows, the soulmate pact isn't a bad thing. If i could join without a problem then you can too. Also Bee'al sounds nice and they would become my sibling if they joined and that would be awesome!" Raphael said happily and his older brother couldn't help but smile faintly. _

_ "Your right… who says I can't join?" Gabriel grinned a bit brighter _

_ "Yes!" Raphael and Lucifer said and within a moment Gabriel was gone. Both his brothers grinned at each other and Aziraphale just shook his head. _

_ "I swear you two. You better help him out if trouble arises." The blonde said and both archangel's nodded. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ "Lucifer?" Raphael stood in the doorway, looking at his older brother with big, scared, eyes. Lucifer looked back at his youngest brother and sighed. He pushed back his long hair and slowly began towards the smaller archangel. _

_ "Raph… i can't make you do anything, if i had my way you and Gabe wouldn't get involved in my mess but i have to leave. Im too easily found here." He whispered and Raphael frowned. _

_ "Zira and I never minded you staying in our home. It was never something that bothered us, even after all this mess started." Raphael moved towards his brother and he shook his head. _

_ "You could be considered associated with me. With the talk the others have, I don't want you to face that punishment. It's safer for the pair of you if im gone.” Lucifer smiled down at Raphael as he pulled the ginger into a small hug. _

_ “I already got Bee’al in trouble. Michael has seen them watching me as I speak multiple times. One time they even began to ask questions that sounded as if they favored my side. I warned Gabriel but it’s too late Raphael… they aren’t leaving their home… Michael has seen them there to many times.” Lucifer sighed and Raphael lightly tightened his grip on his elder brother. _

_ “But you don’t have to leave.” He whispered. _

_ “They are going to cast those who side with me out… please. I’m leaving and Gabriel will loose Bee. I can’t take anyone else from him.” Lucifer whispered. _

_ “Then why did you do this? You had the choice to start this mess. If you didn’t want anything to happen to anyone then why did you do it?” Raphael let go of his brother and took a step away. Lucifer looked at his brother with pained eyes before sighing. _

_ “Because I wanted freedom. It was dumb but we will gain freedom, even if it’s some… I know I can’t be forgiven for what I’ve done… my followers wish to fight and I will not stop them… if you are on the battlefield please hide with Aziraphale. I can’t bare to see you hurt.” Lucifer left the house before his youngest brother could speak and Raphael just stared with longing eyes at the door.  _

_ “I’ll miss you brother.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

When Nellie was back at his side Crowley felt complete once more. He held his daughter as close to him as he could and kissed her head. He watched, still clutching her, as Aziraphale began to annoy Gabriel and Beelzebub. He hadn’t taken his eyes off his older brother who seemed to still be staring at him as well.

Nellie had began to notice his distancing glance and tugged at his jacket before pulling him over to Aziraphale. When Crowley made it over the girl separated herself from her father and made her way to her sibling. Before she could arrive a fly landed on her shoulder and she smiled. 

Nellie understood that Beelzebub only sent flies to her as a place for her to stop. They would leave a fly where they wanted her to stop and they would. She stared at them for a moment before the fly listed off her shoulder.

Beelzebub made sure that it was safe before lifting their fly. They watched with a straight face and Nellie happily walked to their side. They honestly didn’t want her at their side but refused to speak against it.

“What is she doing?” Gabriel hissed quietly but with a silent glare he quieted down. They couldn’t help but smile at the girl whose parents where gawking at the small girl at the prince of hell’s side.

When the two representatives disappeared Nellie did for a moment as well. Aziraphale felt panic rise in his chest but Adam shook his head.

“She’ll be back. Don’t worry.” He spoke.

She did in fact come back. Sadly for her two worrisome parents, it wasn’t until everything was over and done with. She appeared in a swarm of flies before walking slowly over to Adam. The boy grabbed her hands as his father, his human father, drove up.

“Are you sure? It will be safe? Heaven knows about you now.” Adam spoke quietly and the girl just smiled softly at him.

“We have time. From what info Beelzebub just gave me, my job doesn’t start until I’m 15. They can’t interfere until then. The only one from either side open to visit me is uhh…” she frowned and he nodded before going to his father and going home with his father.

Crowley held Nellie on his lap as they rode the bus home. The young girl was sleeping calmly. What terrified him where the two marks on either sides of her face. On her right cheek was a small black snake similar to his own. On the girls left cheek, a small black cross stood out. They seemed to be surrounded by gold.

He could vividly remember they hadn’t been there before she disappeared. What also scared him was the fact she seemed attached to the prince of hell and lord of flies. He wasn’t completely against the idea but the thought of his daughter next to his kinda sibling horrified him. He still cared about his sibling in a way, after all they had been close to his brother and there for close to him, but they had become cold.

“Daddy?” Nellie whispered and Crowley glanced down. He could feel her digging her fingers into his back as she clung to him and his heart hurt. She acted so mature, like she hadn’t been scared, but he could tell she was. The poor girl was scared and upset. He had missed her with everything he had and when she burrowed her head in his chest, he could tell she felt the same.

“I missed you…” she whimpered, “I missed Warlock and Papa. I missed my room and the garden at the Dowley’s.” She whispered and he sighed.

“I’m never leaving you again. Never.”


	6. (5) Fallen and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue fell. blue lost what they believed to be everything   
Red fell. red found them and made a life.  
Sadly for them, their life was made in hell.

_ Bee’al looked up at Lucifer who kneeled in front of them and hung his head. They reached a hand to touch his face. He leaned against it and let out a quiet sigh and a tear. _

_ “I’m so sorry…” he whispered and they shook their head. _

_ “You shouldn’t be. You warned me and I still watched you. You told me not to get involved but I still did.” They whispered. They tried to ignore the extremely painful ache in their chest and leaned against their brother. _

_ “Is it still strong? The soulmate connection?” Lucifer asked and they nodded with a loud sob. He sighed. _

_ “Well that makes you my sibling still and you can’t just be anyone in hell, you need to be a royal, a prince.” He whispered and their eyes shot up.  _

_ “The prince of hell? That’s insane Luci.” They whispered and he shook his head. _

_ “Not the, one of the princes of hell. You will be the prince closest to me… also… where I still have my name, it can be painful for others to hear it… do you want me to figure out a new name or can you?” He asked and Bee’al’s eyes shot up in panic. _

_ “But with a new name no one can find me! Raphael and Gabriel won’t be able to tell who I am!” They helped. Honestly they didn’t look completely different. They were definitely more pale, their eyes with giant bags underneath. The biggest difference is that their once long hair was burned to just above their shoulders. Their signature white shirt and skirt where burned to a crisp along with their choker. All they had left untouched was their white crystal necklace, their sweater, and the white bow that used to sit in their hair. _

_ “How about Beelzebub? It’s close enough to your original name.” Lucifer whispered and the nodded quietly. In their hand sat the flower Gabriel had once made immortal for them. _

_ “Do you think they could still wipe his memory of me while the pact is held together?” They asked and Lucifer sighed. _

_ “They won’t. You do realize they will be ending the pact and as the highest ranking official in hell with a soulmate in heaven, you will have to sign off on it.” He whisper and their eyes shot back up. _

_ “I can’t!” _

_ “You can… it will be the last time you can see Gabriel while he remembers you….” Lucifer pulled them into a hug and said nothing as they began sobbing. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Lucifer had a hand on their shoulder. That’s all they tried to focus on as they made their way to heaven. Their brother had been standing next to them the whole way up. They refused to think about the fact that when they were on the way back down; Lucifer wouldn’t be their brother. Just as that thought crossed their mind again, the doors opened and a loud yell came from right outside. _

_ Lucifer put a tighter grip on their arm as they walked out. Beelzebub let out a quiet sob as they saw Gabriel being restrained by Michael and an upset Raphael. Gabriel was straining to escape and it was obvious Raphael desperately wanted to let him go. _

_ When Gabriel saw his soulmate began to sob and strained to get to them. He kicked blindly behind him and he hit Michael. In that moment she let him go and Raphael did so with a small smile. _

_ “Bee!” He yelled and they smiled. From his reaction it was obvious he had been warned against calling them their angel name.  _

_ “Gabe…” they whispered and he launched himself at them, clinging to their smaller frame. They still wore the crystal necklace but their bow and sweater where hidden. They now wore a simple white button up, black pants, black blazer, and a red sash. _

_ “What happened?” He asked cupping their cheeks. _

_ “I fell Gabe. I became the prince of hell, lord of flies, and my hair burned away. My name’s Beelzebub…” they whispered and he shushed them. _

_ “Please don’t… don’t talk…” he whispered and they sighed. _

_ “Gabe.” They raised a hand to his hair. _

_ “You can’t sign it! I don’t want to forget you! I don’t want to lose you! If we aren’t soulmates we won’t have a reason to see each other!” He was in tears. Before they had a chance to respond Michael had grabbed her frantic brother and pulled him away. _

_ “You should keep quiet if you know what’s best.” Michael hissed to the prince before dragging her brother away. Lucifer hissed watching both his brothers with soft eyes as he lead Beelzebub to the meeting table.  _

_ “Lucifer stop this! Don’t let them sign it!” Gabriel screamed as he was forced into a seat by Michael and Uriel as Raphael had gone to get his soulmate.  _

_ “Lucifer… Bee.” A quiet voice spoke behind them, Aziraphale. _

_ “Has he been this bad the whole time?” Beelzebub whispered and a soft hand was placed on their shoulder. _

_ “He loves you.” Raphael spoke and they sagged slightly. _

_ “Raphael…” Lucifer looked his brother and sighed. His brother nodded and smiled before heading over to the angel side of the table. Any demons or angels in the pact where around the table along with all archangels and the other princes of hell. _

_ “Bee! Please don’t sign it!” Gabriel screamed from his seat and their eyes shot back to the table. Michael’s words rang in their head and they clench their fists. _

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

_ “What are you doing here angel?” An angry voice hissed from outside their new office and they shot up. They opened the door to come face to face with their so called ‘sister’. _

_ “We can’t wipe his memory.” She hissed and they nodded. They didn’t say anything which seemed to annoy the angel to no end. _

_ “I believe Lucifer already told you about signing the end of the pact.” She spoke and once again they nodded. _

_ “Let me tell you something, if you don’t sign it, Gabriel will fall. If you try and jog his memory, Gabriel will fall. Let him know anything about you as an angel, he will fall.” She hissed and their eyes widened. _

_ “No! You can’t! It zhould be hiz choice!” They yelled out then curled away as their voice buzzed. At the time it was a rare occurrence although they knew it would grow more common. _

_ “Well it’s not.” Michael disappeared before they could speak again and they let out an angered cry before knocking over the books on their desk.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “Where do I sign?” They tried not to cry and they saw Michael smirk. Gabriel let out a sob and with a quick look to Michael she nodded with a sigh. _

_ “Yes. Sign here. Gabriel, you’ll sign after. One signature from both signs, a pair of soulmates. It will end the pact.” She huffed holding out the paper. They signed with tears in their eyes. Before Michael could do anything they had walked to Gabriel and slid him the paper. They glanced at Michael who just nodded again. _

_ “Gabe… please sign.” They whispered and the archangel’s hands shook. Beelzebub stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder but before they could ask him to sign again Gabriel had pushed it away. _

_ “I want a moment alone with my soulmate!” He announced and with a wave of the hand from Michael they both left. _

_ “Gabe. You have to sign it.” Beelzebub put a hand on their soulmates arm. _

_ “I can’t Bee! I can’t forget you!” He yelled and they couldn’t help but flinch. They looked away from him and suddenly became interested in their hands. _

_ “If you don’t… you’ll fall.” They whispered mournfully. They could hear Gabriel stagger back and lifted their gaze to see the raw look of horror in their soulmates eyes. _

_ “Who told you that?” He asked harshly, grabbing their arms tightly. They winced and he instantly loosened his grip. _

_ “Michael did. She showed up in my new office and told me if we both didn’t sign it you’d fall. If you didn’t forget me you’d fall and we both know she’s serious.” They whispered. Their shoulders shook, the telltale sign of crying.  _

_ “Bee…” he pulled them into a hug. _

_ “Do you honestly think I want this!?” They looked up, tears in their angry blue eyes, “but I don’t have a choice! Do you know how painful it is? I never want you to experience it! I have to or you’ll fall! You’ll change and you won’t be my Gabe anymore!” They yelled and pulled away from him, taking a few steps away, _

_ “Well by that logic you aren’t my Bee!” He yelled back. _

_ “IM NOT! I’m not your bee anymore! I’ve changed but I can’t bare for you to change as well!” They yelled and Gabriel grabbed their arms and hugged them again. _

_ “I promise ill find a way to remember you again! I promise! If I don’t by the time something big happens, try to tell me. Show me the daisy… I know you have it… I will remember you…” He whispered and kissed their head. _

_ They didn’t expect the pain they felt when Gabriel signed. They didn’t expect the paralyzing pain they felt. They noticed that only the fallen where experiencing this bad of pain. They quickly realized those with soulmates never experienced the full pain of the fall. _

_ “What’s happening to them?!” Gabriel yelled out as he bolted out of his chair to the shaking Beelzebub that had curled in their seat. _

_ “Gabe…” they reached out and the angel took their hand. _

_ “I’m here Bee… I’m here…” he whispered _

_ “They are finally experiencing the full force of the fall… we have to bring all the fallen back to hell! Now!” Lucifer took them from Gabriel lightly and it took everything the demon had not to scream and reach for him. _

_ “Why must you leave?” Michael asked. _

_ “Because it’s worse in heaven as it’s basically their body trying to kick them out of it again.” Lucifer said as all the fallen who had soulmates ran to leave. Many would glance at their old soulmates before leaving. _

_ “You can’t take them! Bee!” Gabriel was being restrained again and oh how they wanted to reach for him. The tried out raise a hand but winced. _

_ “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you!” Gabriel yelled out and their heart broke again as the doors to heaven shut behind them. _


	7. (6) Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time happens, sometimes too fast and sometimes too slow.  
Time passes and soon 10 years have gone by.  
What happens when time carries on without control

Honestly seeing Raphael had caused an ache he thought he’d already stopped experiencing. It was like losing his brother again and he couldn’t handle being around. He knew at least one of them, Beelzebub or him, should have stayed on earth during everything but he couldn’t stand the feeling. 

To be true to himself, what hurt more than seeing his brother was seeing how Aziraphale stood next to his old soulmate without ever knowing. He could almost feel the pain Raphael, now Crowley, felt as he looked at Aziraphale.

Gabriel tried not to look at the small girl with them. He tried not to notice how close she clung to Beelzebub or how much she looked like Aziraphale. He tried not to notice a lot of things that day.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten years. It had been ten years since Armageddon didn’t happen. He had changed, grown cold, and honestly hated who had become.

“Gabriel.” Michael spoke up behind him and he sat up from where he had been leaning over his desk.

“Yes?” He asked his voice playing on the edge of hopeful.

“Pick her up from school.” She spoke and he was soon teleported to a small American town. That town would later be of importance but it’s not part of the story being told here.

~~~~~~~~~~

They stared out the hallway before stepping out. They were thankful to see that no demons seemed to be lurking near them. They straightened out their blazer before they began towards the new elevator. 

The bing that signified the elevator arriving happened quicker than it had with the older elevator. It was hard for them to figure out but Beelzebub was never one to give up on a challenge. 

It was easy to find their destination. The throne room practically had light up signs posting its location and as they swiftly entered the doors slammed shut behind them. They didn’t even flinch at the loud bang they made.

“The girl?” Their brother, Lucifer, spoke leaning forward.

“The angels still keep too much of a watchful eye on me. I haven’t been able to visit her for fear of them finding her. She is 15 in a month. We have a month before her destiny begins.” Beelzebub balled their fists and the ruler of hell nodded.

“And Gabriel? Isn’t it time you showed him that flower?” Lucifer said and they frowned, slouching as they had been earlier.

“I did… it didn’t work… I’m afraid we would need our file and it’s hidden somewhere.” They spoke and for once the king was silent.

“I’ll be taking my leave.” They turned before he could speak and rushed out the door. They tried not to think of purple. They desperately didn’t want to think of purple, or daisies for that matter. Somehow, when they want it least of all, that’s all they can think about. 

Purple and daisies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They never told her why. In a way she felt she deserved it. In a way she felt that all the pain she felt was well deserved. They never even told her why.

“Nellie…” a hand landed on her cheek and the teen lightly pushed it off, turning to the side and wrapping herself around what she thought was a pillow. It took the girl a moment to realize that her so called ‘pillow’ was warm and laughing.

“Dad!” She groaned slowly opening her eyes to see red hair and black clothes.

“School time my dear.” He said, kissed her head, and walked off before she could protest. She blinked away her drowsiness and pulled herself out of bed slowly. She began to go over her dream when it hit her. Those were visions. Of the past or future she was unsure of, but she knew they were visions.

"Nellie! School!" She heard from downstairs. This time the yell was not from either of her parents but Adam, who was apparently visiting again.

"ADAM!" She threw the blankets off quickly and ran downstairs. Her footprints made a noise with every hit and she could feel the sun hitting her body as she passed by window after window of their larger home in tadfield.

When she arrived at the stairs she didn't think twice about rushing down. Only a few steps in did she remember to grab the redwood handrail. The rail dug into her palm as she rushed down the stairs and soon ruffled brown hair filled her vision.

"Adam!" She pushed herself off the last step and onto the boy who was now an adult. He was turning about a week after she did but in her mind she could remember being five and Adam holding her hand as they stared at the school. 

"Are you taking me?" She asked as the older male, one she called her brother, wrapped his arms around her and swung her around for a moment. 

"I have every year for as long as I can remember. In a month it will be your birthday and who knows, maybe you won't want your boring older brother taking you to school next year." He teases and the girl puffed out her cheeks.

"Its legit the last week of school Adam, and your not boring. Your the antichrist, that's the least boring thing ever." Her eyes locked with his and they both couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you spoken to warlock recently?" Adam asked as he finally released the blonde from their hug. The girl hummed but shook her head.

"Tried. Too busy apparently. Left a message." She frowned softly at the thought of her other brother. Out of the three boys born that fateful night, Adam was forsure the youngest. It was never determined if Warlock or baby #3 was born next but it didn't truly matter as only one of them stayed, and that was Warlock.

In Nellie's mind Warlock was her first brother, but Adam was technically older. It put her in an interesting position as she always mentally referred to Warlock as her first brother, Adam as her oldest brother. It tended to confuse others and soon she began to explain it less and less.

"Im sorry about that. Now… lets get some food in you so we can get ready to go." Adam pushed the girl along and she just laughed.

Crowley smiled at Adam as he lightly teased Nellie. The girl was shorter than everyone in the household which tended to make things interesting. Adam was never officially apart of the household but seeing as he was there almost all the time, they considered him an unofficial part of the household.

Aziraphale appeared at the doorway holding two mugs of opposing colors. He couldn't tell if his husband was being sentimental, he wanted to make a joke, or he just didnt notice but the demon was handed a white mug with angels wings. Aziraphale continued to sip his coffee out of the black mug in his hands without a care in the world. Crowley decided it was too early to deal with his husband and set down his mug. He leaned against Aziraphale's shoulder and was soon asleep.

"Oh dear…" the angel sighed and pinched his nose, snapping his fingers to teleport the demon above the couch. In a second the snake was once again away with a small groan as he hit the couch.

"Dont sleep now. Drink your coffee." Aziraphale hummed before moving towards his daughter. He wrapped an arm around the girl but flinched back in horror.

"Nellie… did you see anything last night?"

"Yea papa, why?"


	8. (7) Fated Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are finally flying back and changing lives in ways no one expected

Aziraphale had remembered too early. He knew that much immediately. He remembered when Nellie was only one year old. It started slowly. At first he saw flashes of the same girl he held in his arms except she was not a baby in these memories. Soon a name came, Mayrose. After that, her fate.

When she disappeared he knew what happened. He was unsurprised when she clung to Beelzebub. What did surprise him was how she didn't show herself until after death had left. 

He knew too much but his memory is the only thing that would guide Nellie as she learned who she truly was. Exactly a month before she would turn 15 her memories started. It came in small batches, a laugh, a name. His heart almost broke when she awoke one morning, walked downstairs, and said one thing before passing out. The name passes through her lips with such pain and heartache that even crowley, clueless as ever, began to suspect things. That day she mumbled the name that had haunted both angel and demons memories for years, Bee'al.

_ "Bee!" A girl, physically about 15, called as she ran across a white field. Many angels stopped to stare at the new being and the cherub she called out to froze in shock. _

_ "Do i know you?" They spoke hesitantly. The girl smiled and shook her head, a small shrug following after.  _

_ "No, although I believe you where informed of your job to watch me a while ago. Im Mayrose." She grinned and her hazel eyes glistened. At the sound of her name the angels eyes lit up and they nodded. _

_ "Yes Mayrose, i am supposed to care for you… what class of angel are you?" He asked and she hesitantly shook her head. _

_ "I'm not an angel, or human as that is what she is creating. I the chooser of fate. One day I shall decide the fate of everything… at least thats what ive been told." She became flustered easily and the cherub smiled at the girl kindly. _

_ "Well nice to meet you. I am the cherub Bee'al although you may call me Bee if you truly wish." _

Michael had one of the hardest jobs ever created in heaven. On paper she was just an archangel. She helped lead and make big decisions. The many, she was the keeper of lost memories. Many times over the history of angels, even long before the fall, when there where few angels yet created, she had kept the memories others had lost. There had been memories wiped from the very beginning. Whether it was a traumatizing experience an angel had, (one of the poor first cherubs fell from a cloud into the undeveloped universe and had to be fished out. She had that memory erased), to big events that everyone forgot about, she remembered it all. She took the memories of what happened, their experience in some cases to understand what happened.

The hardest wipe by far had been wiping the being called Mayrose from everyone. She had been doing okay, no one really knew the girl well, but when she had to wipe the memories from the cherub named Bee'al (who, at this time, had been soulmates with gabriel for an earth week; for a reference to where this happens in time) she broke down.

The worst part was that she had to take all the memories and with the memories of Mayrose, she had to keep Bee'als, not just remember her interactions with mayrose. It was a similar instance with Gabriel although she only had to wipe her brother's memories. That day she had also been instructed to wipe his memories of her true position. Not only that but other memories, such as many of his days leading the earth team.

She never forgave herself for wiping him. She knew it was what had to be done. (When she said he would fall if he remembered, it was not a threat but a fact. If gabriel had remembered Bee'al he would have continued to try to get to them or become angry and eventually fall) She knew he wouldn't be the same. She knew the cold person he became was her creation.

"Michael." Big purple eyes, not her brothers, stared up at her and she sighed. So far she had yet to wipe this ones memories or someone's memories of the child. The young being who is not yet important to the storyline. She only hoped she would keep the purple eyed ones memory.

"Come on young one, let me take you to what humans call a park." She lowered a hand and for once the guilt left her behind.

_ "What do you mean!?" Her fists were balled and gold tears streamed down her face. _

_ "Calm down dear one. I am only saying that they were only created to protect you. I'm sorry to say but that is their purpose." The gentle voice was unnervingly calm. _

_ "Yes im angry about that but what does that have to do with them becoming soulmates with Archangel Gabriel? Doesn't Bee deserve to be happy? They are my sibling!" She cried out and there was a gentle sigh. _

_ "I will think on the matter. It is best you leave for now lest you say something that could get you in trouble." And with that the girl was gone. _

Warlock sighed, folded his hands, and rested his head on them. His long black hair, now longer than when he was 11, was pulled up into a small bun that began to fall out a gravity pushed against the hairs. A few smaller strands that had already been loose fell in his face again and this time he felt too tired to push them away.

"I need to call Nellie." He hissed as he breathed in once more. His eyes scanned the paper in front of him and groaned along with his exhale.

"But i have so much paperwork." He hissed and soon he had unfolded his hands, picked up his pen with shaking fingers, and began to fill out what he could. He did not enjoy being the son of an american ambassador.

_ Mayrose starred as her sibling kissed who would now be her brother. Next to her Raphael was cheering loudly as Aziraphale tried to quiet him. Somehow her attention had been drawn to the people next to her. She was rather fond of spending time with Aziraphale and Raphael. Some would call their treatment of the girl parental and she was unbothered by that fact. In all actuality she truly enjoyed having people who treated her like their daughter. she loved having people she could call parents in the calmness of the sitting room and no one thought twice. _

_ "Raphael i swear! Darling please quiet down, everyone else is done cheering already!" Aziraphale fussed and Mayrose let out a small laugh. The blonde quickly shot her a look that said 'dont you encourage him' but didnt truly seemed bothered.  _

_ When the principality went back to quieting his soulmate the girl turned back to the new pair. She stared at them a moment before biting her lip. She so badly wanted to speak to Bee'al about what else she learned but feared risking everything. _

She was in tears as her 15th birthday arrived. She awoke curled in a ball and did not allow anyone in. Nellie wouldn't even allow adam within the room.

"I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER!" She cried out from where she sat.

"Please. Don't make me remember Mayrose. I'm not her anymore! I'm not Mayrose and i dont deserve her memories." She begged, staring at the sky.

"Please… dont try and make me change again."


	9. (8) Starting over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can happen the way they weren’t supposed to. Similarly things can go exactly, almost too exact, the way they were meant to.

_ "You made them to protect me?" _

_ "Yes, we've discussed this many times already." _

_ "Did that include these so called traitorous thoughts they feel? How they feel drawn to Luci's crazy ramblings? Is it the curiosity? Did you make them with that? The need to be more, to never feel completed?"  _

_ "Yes. Its just the fact of the matter. The cherub Bee'al was made specifically to protect you, no matter what pain they go through. Remember one thing, you made it more difficult for them by including gabriel and the soulmate pact in everything." _

_ "I will stop it… i wont let them go through that. You've shown me the future… i cant let them fall."  _

_ "If you try and stop it i will have to remove you from the situation until you are truly needed in time there." _

_ "Then do so. I will protect my sibling." _

Gabriel stared absently out the window as the elevator from heaven fell to earth. Compared to Hells elevator, theirs was practically futuristic. It's walls where complete glass which Gabrien found a nice difference from the harsh black of the one he would be stepping into when he reached earth.

"Going to visit the prince again? They came up here earlier. Not down there right now. They instructed me to give you a message." The guard of hells gate (now elevator) spoke, "you know where i am. We haven't been there for what feels like forever but i am where you will expect me to be." He cheered and Gabriel let out a loud groan. He knew exactly where the demon was and he wasn't happy with spending extra time traveling. He silently swore as he got in a taxis at the fact he and Beelzebub had set up a barrier so no one could instantly teleport within ten miles of the small home the prince was waiting for him in.

Gabriel and Beelzebub where hypocrites to some extent. They had been speaking for years before the notpocalypse. They had only really started 'hanging out' so to speak, a few months after everything happened. It started as Gabriel showing up in hell randomly, demanding to know what had happened to Raphael, now crowley, after he had fallen. They had somehow grew a strong friendship and despite what he expected, Beelzebub seemed the most at ease with it all. 

Due to their friendship they often found themselves at random places. Many times Gabriel made his way down to the prince as they could not go to him. Where he would rather not admit it, he enjoyed his time with the demon.

About three months into their hanging out they decided to escape for a weekend. Beelzebub revealed a small cottage they bought years ago and gabriel helped them fix it up. Where they rarely visited the cottage for small visits, the pair of friends found themselves there only when one or both decided they needed to escape for awhile. Due to the need to escape they put wards up. Most where to keep demons and angels from tracking them within the cottage, the remaining where to keep anyone or anything, including themselves, from teleporting within ten miles of their home.

Beelzebub was desperate. They always had been but after the apocalypse didn't happen they near about gave up until Gabriel arrived at their office. They had put all their hopes on the war jump starting their ex-soulmates memories. They could still remember how desperate they were after Gabriel had helped fix up their small cottage. They had nearly broken down when somehow it ended up almost identical to the small dwelling they had when Beelzebub was still known as Bee'al and Gabriel was their soulmate.

The first night there Beelzebub broke their own heart. They already knew the flower had a very small shot of bringing back their loves memory but they tried so hard. The memory always seemed to leave a bitter taste in their mouth now. It seemed almost wrong that they continued to keep the daisy in their pocket after what happened the night they revealed it to Gabriel.

"Beelzebub? You've been quiet for a while. Did i mess up while i was fixing the cottage?" Gabriel seemed genuinely worried and Beelzebub could almost imagine it was their gabriel speaking to them.

"It'z nothing… it's juzt… you fixed it up like my houze in heaven… it used to look like thizzz." Their buzzing, which had gotten back into control and easy for them to avoid, seemed to be overly present and Gabriel, who had been speaking with Beelzebub for years and friends with them for months, took that as a sign that something was wrong.

"Bee-"

"Don't call me zat! I am not Bee! Not bee!" They screamed and suddenly the room went quiet. They were shaking and after a moment Gabriel realized what he had done. They had informed him Bee had been a nickname of theirs. They had informed him of many things, including how they had joined the soulmate pact although they never told him who with.

"That was the nickname your soulmate gave you… this home looks like your old one in heaven… i pushed you too much. Im sorry." Gabriel put a delicate hand on their shoulder and turned his body which somehow felt like lead to leave. 

"Wait!" Beelzebub pushed their smaller frame past the angels and stood in front of him. In their small, shaking hands sat a delicate daisy. Gabriel's eyes glazed over for a second and he collapsed. When he awoke he asked what the daisy was about. It was obvious where it should have triggered a memory, the flower failed. All it did was cause Gabriel and Beelzebub more pain.

Gabriel thanked the taxi driver and gave an extra tip as he was dropped a little over a mile away from the cottage. He turned to watch the taxi leave but could only see dust and a faint yellow shape. He held his breath until it was out of sight and sighed before turning. The road ahead of him was dusty and he severely wished he had worn something else. The next mile alone was the driveway to the cottage. 

Gabriel hated the last mile. it was a mile of trees, trees, and guess what, more trees.that was the joy of meeting your best friend, who has mental breakdowns half the time you say anything, in a remote cottage. Gabriel had learned how easy it was to be tossed out of the cottage onto the driveway late at night and he honestly hated it.

Beelzebub paced in the living room. They needed to find her. They had gotten ahold of the antichrist (not their first choice, that had been crowley, but Adam was the only one to answer their calls) and had given their address. 

"Beelzebub what is the meaning of this? It was supposed to be a simple meeting, why are we at the cottage?" Gabriel asked in husheed tones.

"Aziraphale hasn't been seen since the day after Nellie turned 15. Adam said he was given a summons to heaven. Crowley disappeared a week later after leaving to find Aziraphale. Do you know anything about whats going on?" Their tone was borderline panic and the archangels seemed to pick up on it.

"I spoke with Aziraphale and sent him home… oh s-" the archangel cut himself off for a moment before sighing. "Shit."


	10. (9) This is Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet everything falls into place.

"Your speaking nonsense. Mayrose… what could you ever mean?" Bee'al put their hands on the girls shoulders to brace them. The girls words where coming out rushed but she somehow was able to explain what she had learned and the cherub froze where they stood.  
"She's…. What? What did she say she would do if you warned me!?" they grabbed Mayrose by the shoulders and desperately tried not to shake her like crazy. The girls eyes cast down towards the soft pastel blue carpet of the living room Bee'al and Gabriel had just finished fixing up to what they wanted.   
"I will be removed until im absolutely needed…" mayrose whispered and her siblings eyes widened.  
"You'll what?!" They yelled but the girl was gone. She had to speak to her 'mother' one more time. 

Aziraphale wasn't expecting the summons. He had expected so much but he never expected to go back to heaven. Nellie had just told him her fears of being Mayrose when it appeared.   
The letter glowed a soft gold and was nearly blinding to the demon on the couch who had to cover his eyes and ended up letting out, ironically, a snake like hiss. Nellie's eyes filled with fear as she grabbed at Aziraphale's sleeves when he left. The teen was held back by Crowley who held her shoulders tightly, only loose enough not to hurt her.  
"Papa…." She whispered quietly.  
"I will be fine." He whispered cupping her cheek qnd she leaned against his hand, frowning.  
"Please… dont go…" she whimpered and he froze.  
"What did you see?" He asked but he could feel himself tugged towards heaven before she could answer him. The last thing he saw was teary yellowish brown eyes and then light.

"Wake up Aziraphale." Gabriel's voise is what he first heard when he awoke and to be honest, to half asleep Aziraphale, it was comforting for a moment.   
"Gabe?" He whispered hopefully but almost immediately Gabriel let out the most quiet growl the principality had ever heard.  
"Aziraphale. Wake up," Gabriel poked Aziraphale this time before whispering as quiet as he could, "Sandlephon is in the room, doesn't know about Raph… don't call me gabe okay Zira?" He whispered and suddenly Aziraphale was calm. Gabriel wasn't always nice, okay he was rarely ever nice, but he was Aziraphale's brother at heart and at times he barely seemed changed from who he was before the fall.  
"Why was I summoned?" Aziraphale asked as he sat up.  
"I summoned you here to speak in private but apparently multiple people wished to summon you so they appeared when you did. You will speak with them after our talk." Gabriel folded his hands and quickly the other angels left.

"How is she?" Aziraphale asked quietly and Gabriel sighed.  
"Bitter. Michael convinced her that everything that happened is Nellies fault ahe she speaks of hunting her." Gabriel sighed and looked to a more hidden corner of his desk. When Aziraphale spotted it he smiled faintly.  
"Shes grown." He spoke softly but Gabriel still seemed stiff.  
"Yes she has… Aziraphale… i didn't bring you here to speak about her… i wish to speak about Raphael."

Aziraphale left Gabriel's room in shock. He planned to go home and speak to his household about this, or at least his books, but before he could do anything his whole world went black. In the back of his mind he expected this, after all, it was all apart of Nellies fate.

Crowley tried to stay calm. He told himself that Aziraphale might have just spent longer in heaven than he planned. He was able to find enough control to keep from panicking for two whole days.  
“Where is he?” He hissed looking out the front window. He heard a few footsteps but didn’t think much of it as Nellie was somewhere in the house with Adam.  
“Where’s who? Papa?” Nellie’s voice shifted the air around him, making it feel as if it was growing cold. Crowley tended and he shifted his body just enough to face her. The second his eyes met hers he understood. She was in tears. Her face was red and blotchy from crying and she held the small bear Warlock had given her when she was three. The bear seemed to be falling apart and the mop of brown fur was bending over one of her shaking arms.  
“What happened.” Crowley spoke quietly but when he asked the girl seemed to visibly shrink in her spot.  
“I saw something… something is wrong in heaven… papa just got pulled into it,” she was quieter than before but to Crowley her words seemed like screaming.  
“What happened?” He pushed himself off the couch and placed his hands on Nellies quivering shoulders.  
“He’s in trouble dad… the other angels aren’t going to let him leave.” She whispered and like a bullet Crowley was out the door.  
“ADAM YOUR IN CHARGE! WATCH NELLIE!” He yelled as he ran out the door. As he left he didn’t even bother to take the Bentley.

Crowley pounded his fist on the gate. There were whispers from all around him but he expected that. He was the first demon in years to ever show up at the gates and demand entry. Crowley would be more shocked if there were no whispers or shocked angels.  
“What do you need demon? Why are you here?” Uriel was guarding the gate that day and Crowley just hissed. He had hoped it was Gabriel on gate duty.  
“Where is he?” Crowley said looking at Uriel with a furry unmatched by anyone else.  
“Where’s who? I don’t know what your speaking of and I suggest you leave before this action is seen as a threat and yours are physically removed.” She hissed grabbing the sword next to her. Before Crowley could speak again there were loud footsteps.  
“Uriel wait! He’s with me!” Gabriel yelled as he approached the gate. Crowley, for once, was grateful his older brother jogged around London all the time.  
“Really Gabriel? This demon… is with you?” Uriel sounded openly disgusted but tried her best to hide it.  
“Yes he is. Now let him in or so help me I’ll-“ Gabriel went quiet when Michael appeared at the gates next to him.  
“Yes, let him in. I think I need a talk with the demon once known as Raphael.” She spoke and there was a collective gasp from the crowd of angels that had appeared. Crowley winced and shot his eyes down to his feet.  
“But… you said Raphael died…” Uriel whispered and Michael shrugged.  
“I believed he had until I found this demons paperwork. He is in fact Raphael. I arranged a meeting with him and Gabriel. I believed it to be good for relations if he spoke with one he trusted.” Her hands where folded and something in her tone made Gabriel flinch. No one else seemed to notice the Archangel’s change in attitude but Crowley did and he frowned. He would have to ask what happened later.  
“If your sure.” Uriel lifted the gates and Gabriel rushed to his ex-brothers side. (Although he honestly still thought of Raphael as his brother.)  
“How is Aziraphale?” Gabriel whispered and Crowley gave his brother a shocked look of horror.  
“He never came home.” He whispered and once his words escaped him, Gabriel was pulling him away as fast as he could.

“So you told him who I was, sent him off, and didn’t hear from him again?” Crowley folded his hands.  
“He had been summoned by a few other angels who wished to speak with him. I believed he had been sent home already.” Gabriel said softly and Crowley shook his head with a groan. His head landed aimlessly in a pile of papers on Gabriel’s desk. His eyes focused on the light oak tone of the desk and the lavender colored walls. He wondered how long it took for Gabriel to convince Michael that lavender walls in his room where a good idea.  
Gabriel looked at his brother and ran a hand through his brown locks, purple eyes focusing out the window of his office.  
“I have a bad feeling that this is related to a lot of whispers I’ve been hearing.” Gabriel sighed and Crowley’s head shot up.  
“Whispers?”  
“Talk of Michael wiping memories. Some spoke of how they would probably forget that Armageddon was ever going to happen or forget it didn’t. I have a feeling that I’ve forgotten more than I believe as I didn’t even know Michael could wipe memories.” Gabriel whispered and when he cast his eyes back to his brother, he met yellow snake eyes that where usually hidden behind a pair of dark glasses.  
“How much do you actually know about before the fall Gabriel?” Crowley pressed and the archangel shrugged.  
“Next to nothing honestly. Only some memories with you and Luci. Like I remember a good amount but it’s like i had one eye shut and parts of my memory just cut out before starting again later… it’s like… like I’m missing something big. Gabriel whispered and Crowley gapped.  
“This is worse then we thought.” He spoke and as he opened his mouth to speak again, the door was blasted open and Gabriel saw a quick flash of red before blacking out. When he awoke he was on the couch in his office and Crowley was gone.  
“This… is very bad.”


	11. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths

I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose

This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 

This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams

I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots

The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates

The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul

The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots

Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything

Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All

Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council

Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This

Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul

Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back

Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing

Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital

Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty

Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember

Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes

Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


End file.
